conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Evimland
|+'Evimland' |- |'Official Languages' || Turkish and English |- |'Capital' || Oturmaodası (Livingroom in English) |- |'Government' || Self-governed |- |'President' || John Doe a.k.a. Adadaki Salak (means: The jerk on the island in Turkish) |- |'Prime Minister' || Same as above |- |'Area' || 200 square meters |- |'Population' || 1, citizen candidates gladly accepted |- |'Independence' || Unknown |- |'Currency' || None |} Location Aegean Sea, the middle of International Waters between Turkey and Greece, none of the two countries could claim the land, so the one-and-only citizen and the adminstrator of Evimland used this opportunity to build a house (Ev) on the island, settled on there and declared his self-proclaimed country. Because of all of the gaps in the laws two neighbours cannot claim the land, also they have no idea about the whole situation, they barely know about the existence of the island. Origins A combination of Evim (My house in Turkish) and Land in English. The people (or better say person) sometimes refer to the country as Eviminora from Evimin ora-meaning "Around my house" in Turkish. Population 1 (Looking forward to be 2, citizen candidates gladly accepted) Languages Turkish and English. The inhabitant has been seen saying greeting words in a myriad of languages including Japanese, Chinese, French, Greek, Spanish, Indonesian, Hebrew and Swahili. (Konnichiwa, Ni hao, Bonjour, Kalimera, Hola, Selamat siang, Shalom and Jambo, respectively). Government Monarchy, dictatorship, whatever....when you are the only one citizen you can be anyone. But as for the search for a second citizen is on the go, the President (and the only living person) of the country promises to have a really democratic nation and also to help her (the next citizen-to-be) for cooking, cleaning and everything. Again, applications are gladly accepted. Governing Body Nobody knows his name. Has an English Version of his name as John Doe or he's regularly called by the neighboring countrymen as Adadaki Salak (meaning: The Jerk on the island in Turkish) Prefers to be called by the next citizen-to-be as Honey (or whatever the word of endearment is in the next citizen's mother tongue) Capital Oturmaodası in Turkish and Livingroom in English. Situated on the Northeast of the house on the island (and a great view by the way.) Flora and Fauna Vegetables on the backyard, different flowers on the front porch, grass, weeds etc. There's also a large pine tree, which the citizen likes to sit under. There are different species of fish around the island and some occasional seagulls flying by. Recently, the citizen of the country started feeding a canary. Also found are lots of mosquitoes, flies and roaches which unfortunately cannot be extinct. Trade Main import is bread, no export seen until now. Plans are forth for selling the more-than-needed tomatoes on the neighbouring country market. Transportation Vehicle fleet for domestic transportation consists of a pair of sandals for summer, a pair of sneakers for winter, a pair of slippers for urban (indoor) transport and a pair of rubber boots for agricultural and fishing activities. For International transport, there's a sailing boat. Sports and Culture Morning jogging and swimming are main sports activities on the island. Angling and sailing are thought as more of economic activities, yet are also performed as sports. The inhabitant of the island can play the guitar to some extent, chords enough to play "Boat on the River" by Styx. Concerts are held in the evenings of his choice, which involves guitar and lots of vocal performance. Working songs and whistling are another integral part of the island culture. Category:Nearly Real World *